


New Ventures...

by basedtwiggy



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Double Penetration in One Hole, Other, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basedtwiggy/pseuds/basedtwiggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short PWP one-shot<br/>Male pronouns used for Chihiro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Ventures...

**Author's Note:**

> for tumblr user whimsei

Ishimaru was attentively working his fingers in and out of Chihiro's ass, evoking muffled moans from the smaller boy. Mondo was watching this scene play out from his chair from across the room, stroking himself while simultaneously applying a generous amount of lube to his large member.

After Ishimaru was positive that Chihiro would be able to handle the threesome's next venture, he gave a tentative nod towards Mondo. Ishimaru motioned for Chihiro to go to Mondo. Chihiro obliged, confident in his ability to handle both of the above average men's cocks at once, he lowered himself onto Mondo with no hesitation. Chihiro put his hands on Mondo's hard chest, using it as support to help him slide up and down on his dick. Ishimaru watched the two while lubing his own cock up in anticipation.

After finding a steady pace, Mondo called Ishimaru over. Mondo spread his legs, making space for Ishimaru to slide between them and right behind Chihiro. Once in position, Ishimaru carefully guided the head of his cock into position and began slowly pushing it into Chihiro's hole. Small noises of pain and pleasure erupted from Chihiro, along with words of encouragement. Once fully inside, all three of the men groaned in unison.

All motion ceased for a moment, until Chihiro gave his word of approval. After some trial and error, the group figured out the easiest way to make this work was for Ishimaru to thrust in and out while Chihiro slides up in down. Achieving both of these motions in the right rhythm is no small feat, but well worth it.

Ishimaru and Mondo's hard-ons were pressed directly against each other inside the small boy's ass, giving them each an extra sensation of friction. Not to mention, the different angles allowed for Chihiro's prostate to be hit on almost every thrust. Mondo could feel his orgasm was well on its way, in preparation he grabbed Chihiro's cock and began stroking him vigorously. He verbally encouraged his partners to cum, and both Chihiro and Ishimaru responded to this, both of the men finished at once.

The feeling of Ishimaru's cock throbbing against his, plus the sensation of Chihiro's ass tightening with his orgasm, made it impossible for Mondo to hold back any longer. With a loud groan, he finished. Ishimaru pulled out first, then Mondo.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written DP with a male receiving before, so I'm not sure how this turned out. But oh well.


End file.
